The Mystery of Mizu Rin
by I-am-A
Summary: Mizu Rin is a cold girl, with a temper. She has lived through hell and nothing good has happened to her. She has many secrets in her life, that she tells no one about. Moving into Ouran academy, Can Tamaki show her the world that is Ouran host club?
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Mizu Rin.

=Chapter 1=

School.

'_I never did really like going to school, even before my Mother went away. I always thought school was frightening and boring, uninteresting. I was very smart. I was the smartest pupil since the school had been built, but I have always considered myself average. I was the quiet, intelligent girl who always wanted to be left alone. None of the children in my class wanted to be my friend because they were afraid of me. So, in reality I have never had any friends…that is until I went to Ouran Academy.'_

~*~

'_Euhh…' _She thought to herself, as she walked blindly through the maze that was Ouran high school. Because she actually forgot to do one of her many homework's, now she had a detention, which she was running late for. Her incredibly long jet-black hair whipped the ends of the horrible, pale yellow dress. Her blue-coloured eyes darted at every door, looking for any door that read 'B2'. After a while, she had got myself lost yet again, which was when she had to ask someone for directions. No one was in the hallway, and there, to her right was a abandoned music room.

Sighing, her pale hand slipped onto the golden handle and she pulled the door open. A cool breeze met her warm cheeks, as did many crimson rose petals.

"Welcome!" The greeting came from a somewhat high-pitched voice. The voice came from a very tall blond-haired boy. His violet eyes seem to glitter with excitement, little did he know, that she wasn't one for excitement. For some reason, he took her hand and bowed, his school uniform seemed to hug his large muscled arms. (YUM!)

"Why Princess, you have such long, beautiful hair. Long and flowing forever more…much like the love I have for you." A innocent smile played on his lips.

Suddenly she whipped away hand. Her sapphire eyes became narrow slits, as she pulled her left hand behind her back. With no warning, her fist smashed into the side on Tamaki's cheek. As her body turned right from the force of the punch, her right foot kicked Tamaki's side, sending him to the floor. The room flooded with gasps and high-pitched shrieks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU A PERVERT OF SOMETHING?!!" Mizu screamed at Tamaki. This was the reason why the children at her old school were afraid of her. She had huge fists of rage.

The male's eyes became large and petrified of the girl. Luckily for him, someone talked for him.

"This is the Ouran host club." A black haired male, with glasses spoke up.

"Host club?" Mizu replied her monotone and low voice seemed to scare everyone even more.

"I am Kyoya Ootori, the vice president of this club. The host club is were males, such as ourselves, amuse ladies or flirt as you commoners call it." Mizu gritted her teeth at the word commoners.

"We have many hosts to entertain you. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He said eyeing the orange-haired identical twins. "Then, we also have cousins Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, known as Mori and Honey." Mizu looked at the pair. The smaller blond boy tightly hugged a pink bunny in his arms, while a extremely tall black haired man, who stood emotionless. Her eyes turned back to Kyoya as he continued. "We have our new addition Haruhi Fujioka." He said, looking at the mousy-brown haired boy who was sitting with a group of girls. "And that is the president and king of the Ouran host club….Tamaki."

Tamaki was now on his feet once again, he began smiling but weaker than before. The punch and kick must of taken it out of him.

"You can really pack quite a punch." Tamaki said lightly rubbing his cheek from where she had punched him. Mizu didn't reply, she believed wasting oxygen on him was unnecessary.

"I haven't seen you about before, are you the new honour student, Mizu-kun?"

"Yes, but it's Rin-san to you. I don't like you, Senpai." She replied crossing her arms over her large chest.

"Oh. I see. But, it is the host club's goal to make every girl happy-"

"Well, you can me happy by not being a pervert and leaving me alone!"

"Sorry Miss Rin, but under the concern that you attacked Tamaki Suoh, I am afraid that you must work here as our dog to repay your debt, or we could tell the school about this." Kyoya interrupted.

"Listen here Senpai! You do not have to use the word 'dog', just to get across that I have to be your slave."

"Fine. You may return tomorrow to start repaying your debt."

"But Kyoya! You can't do that! She didn't understand what a host club was!" Tamaki spoke up.

"Senpai. As you know, I CAN speak for myself. I understand the issue of the matter, and I must repay my debt to this club." She stated, only looking straight ahead of her. _'And this is all because of my stupid hair!'_

"We'll see you tomorrow, at 11:00 am." Kyoya replied writing in his notebook.

"Fine." Mizu stormed out of the doors, wishing she hadn't come into school again.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for listening my first Ouran story!

Please if you don't like it, don't review it!

Otherwise, keep your reviews coming!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**=Chapter 2=**

**Slave**

**The clanging of metal could be heard from Mizu's kitchen. Snipping and cutting echoed the halls of her home. Long hair began to fill the kitchen floor, she smiled evilly at her success.**

"**Yes, now nothing can go wrong!"**

**~*~**

**Slamming open the door to music room 3, no one was inside, expect for the host club.**

"**May I help you miss?" Tamaki approached her.**

"**It's Rin-San! You baka!" Screamed Mizu.**

"**Mizu?! W-Why did you cut your lovely hair?!" Tamaki replied, looking at her hair. It was very short now, it barely touched her shoulders. Most of her fringe was pulled back, while two long bangs were by her cheeks.**

"**Because if it wasn't for my stupid hair, none of this would of ever happened!"**

"**Well…that's not really true. I would of said how beautiful your eyes were."**

"**So, I have to wrench my eyes out now?!"**

" **N-No! I'm just saying-"**

"**Shut up, or I'll make sure you would come back up from the floor!" Her demon aura surrounded her quickly. Tamaki ran to his corner and began farming his mushrooms.**

"**What the hell is up with him?" Mizu said aloud.**

"**Well, for one thing-" A low voice chirped from behind her.**

"**-He isn't your average host." Another voice continued the sentence.**

"**Oh. It's you two." She turned around, face to face with 2 sets amber eyes.**

"**Mizu-kun." They said in unison. "We hear you're gonna be our slave for quite a while."**

"**Yeah." She muttered, nodding her head.**

"**I still can't believe you hit the King!" Kaoru laughed.**

"**I believe it or not, I'm not proud of it."**

"**Huh?" They said in harmony.**

"**My attitude got the better of me again." She sighed, but quickly regaining her character. "But I have to admit, it was fun at the time."**

'_**It's like she's got two sides to her…' **_**The twins thought.**

"**Well, that's all we need, another demon." Hikaru whispered to his brother.**

"**What do you mean 'demon'?" Mizu interrupted.**

"**As you can tell-"**

"**-Kyoya is the first demon. Because of his desire for profit and income-" Kaoru continued. **

"**-He can get a little restless,-" **

"**-If we are not making enough income.-"**

"**-That and being woken up." Hikaru finished.**

"**I see…" She found it interesting how they can finish each others sentences off so perfectly.**

"**The other 'demon' is Honey-Senpai, if you take way or destroy his cake-"**

"**-He will eat you instead." Hikaru smiled unpleasantly.**

**Mizu looked over to see the tiny blond munching happily on his cake. She couldn't believe he was older than her. Even though, she was nearly 17.**

"**Now, that you have entered the Ouran host club, you are the third demon." They spoke together.**

**She stared back at them, well more like through them. She was looking at the small brown-haired boy. The boy began walk towards her.**

"**Hi there!" The boy spoke, his voice very familiar. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka-"**

"**I know, you used to be in my class at our old school."**

"**D-Do you mean that you know that Haruhi is a girl?!" Tamaki Suoh interrupted.**

"**Pipe down, Weasel!"**

**Tamaki retreated back to the other side of the room.**

"**Yes. Haruhi used to be a acquaintance of mine. I really did admire you, Haruhi. I wished I'd could talk to people as easily as you."**

"**Umm…T-Thanks." A light blush appeared on Haruhi's face. All the hosts seemed to look up at her.**

"**Awww! Look at our Haruhi! She's blushing!" The twins began to wiggle their hips from side to side. Mizu just stared at them, in disbelief. **

"**That's enough you two!" Haruhi stated.**

"**How do you put up with them….and Tamaki."**

"**You'll get used to them, it just takes time."**

"**I know that, but would do I get over what Tamaki did to me?"**

"**Yours wasn't that bad. He walked on me, while I was getting changed." Mizu's eyes widen, as she looked at Tamaki. **_**'….Pervert.'**_

"…**So, what do I have to do as your slave?"**

"**Well, for starters, you could clean up the place before our customers get here. Well, you may make some commoners coffee, for us and our guests." Kyoya said.**

"**Alright then."**

"**But first-"**

"**-you have to wear this." The twins threw her a black and white French maid outfit. Mizu looked at it in disgust.**

"**I am not wearing that!"**

"**You have to. You are our slaveee!" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled.**

**Walking to quickly to the changing area, she changed into the Maid outfit, and stepped outside with hesitation. A sour face played on her cheeks.**

"**Wow! Mizu-Chan looks so pretty!" Honey sweetly spoke.**

"**Hmm." Came from Mori.**

"**See! It looks so good on you!" The twins became all starry-eyed.**

**Everyone nodded into agreement, expect Tamaki, who stood at the back. His eyes enlarged with amazement, his eyes glittered lightly as he began to smile. A warm bubbly feeling began to grow in his chest, as he stared at the girl, who literally fought her way into his life.**

'_**She really is….very beautiful.'**_

_

* * *

_

**Pleaseee review my story!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

=Chapter 3=

Threat

Mizu's first day working for the Ouran host club, was as she summed it up, _'hell.'_ As first weeks go at school, this had to be the worst. She never had realised how popular the host club was, until every girl in school showed up.

~*~

Mizu Rin sat at one of the tables, her head rested on her hand. Every few seconds, her fingertips would pull back her frilly hair hand, from falling from her head. She sighed from boredom. She looked around the room, her eyes studied every one, expect Tamaki. She didn't even want to know what he was doing.

She could hearing rumbling from outside, at first she thought it was lightening, but then why was the sun shining on her back. A loud cry of fangirl screams answered her question, as tons of them came crashing through the door.

Whole groups of them went running to their favourite hosts, but most of them went for Tamaki.

"Why in the world would any girl fall for Tamaki?" She said, as she stood up from her chair.

"He is the King after all." Kyoya answered her.

"Oh yeah. Do you have guests to attend to?"

"Well, what made you think that Mizu?"

"Don't try and make my statement sound like I have a thing for you. I don't like anyone here."

"Did I say that you liked me?"

"No, it is just the way you said it."

"MIMI-CHAN! May I have some more cake pleaseee?" Honey-Senpai interrupted.

"Fine! Just not call me Mimi-Chan!" She walked over to the full tray of sweets and cakes. Carefully, she picked up the tray and moved to Honey's table.

"Thank you Mizu-Chan! Usa-Chan thanks you too!" He smiled, hugging the rabbit closer to him. The girls at his table screamed with happiness. Mori nodded in thanks.

"It's ok." She nodded back. She was going to return to her table, when she was called again.

"Rin-san? Can you come here for a minute?"

"No."

"B-But I need you to-!"

"Too bad! Do it yourself!"

"Mizu, you know if you don't do what any of the hosts want, you're debt will increase." Kyoya interrupted quickly.

Mizu didn't reply. Instead, she stomped over to Tamaki and shoved her face into his. She glared at him, her eyes filled with fury.

"Well, what did you want?"

"D-Did you want to sit with me?" Tamaki stuttered.

"Huh?" She leaned out of his face.

"Well…?"

"Fine." She moved around the elegant sofa he was sitting on, and sat beside him. On the other side of them, were 3 girls. The first girl on the left was a burgundy girl, her hair shaped in a bob, she had very grey eyes. On the right was a medium sized girl, with brown hair and equally brown eyes. The last girl was in the middle, she was obviously was the leader. She was quite tall, her golden hair circled her vivid green eyes. It almost felt like jealously had filled them.

"Mizu-Chan, this-"

"It's RIN-SAN!" Mizu shouted, punching him harshly in the arm. Tamaki rubbed his arm, sighed and continued.

"Rin-San, this is Miss Akahana Choshi." He said gesturing at the red-haired girl.

"Miss Haya Maita." Looking at the brown haired girl.

"And Miss Ishiko Tsuji." He smiled at the golden hair girl, she smirked back.

"It's…nice to meet you Miss Rin." Ishiko said sarcastically.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." Mizu replied, with a straight face.

"Hey! Don't speak to her like that! Her father could get the whole of Japan to hunt you down!" Haya interrupted.

"I doubt that likely. I am sitting right here, if you haven't realised." Mizu commented.

"My Tamaki! I would never let my slave talk to my guests like that! A man like you should know what to do."

Mizu looked at him sternly, giving him face like she was saying, 'You move me, you dieee!'

"Well, I only called Rin-San over, so that she could meet some of the regular customers…Sorry, I think you're time with me is up."

"It's ok. I was leaving anyway." Ishiko smirked, holding out her hand for him to kiss. Tamaki forcefully smiled and kissed her hand lightly. Mizu wrinkled her nose, at the 'disgustful' kissing. Quickly she got up from the sofa, grabbed a cloth and began cleaning the empty table tops. Ishiko, Haya and Akahana grinned at Mizu's sudden exit from them, and gleamed in their 'victory'.

~*~

Soon enough, well not for Mizu, the host club's time for entertaining guests was up. Mizu quickly got changed, out of her French maid outfit, and into her school uniform. Mizu quickly began to exit and make her way out of the music room.

"See ya." Mizu muttered.

"Make sure that you're here on time tomorrow. We will have a lot more customers than today."

"Yeah…See ya Haruhi."

"Bye." Haruhi replied.

Exiting, without saying goodbye to anyone else, as soon as she made her way out the door, 3 pairs of eyes met hers.

"Look who it is." Ishiko chirped.

"Oh, wow. You finally found me, are you gonna call your Daddy?"

"Oh, be quiet! Let's just to the point!" Haya interrupted.

"We see the why you look at Prince Tamaki!" Akahana shrieked.

"There is no point in even trying. He hates you for punching him, when you first met." Ishiko said.

"I don't even like him. Plus, I am happy that you like him. Like they say, the dumb loves the dumber."

"Shut up! We know you like him, so just don't bother!"

As soon as they entered the hallway, they were gone.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

They make me smile! J

And yes. There will be more hitting from Mizu on Tamaki! ~Smiles evilly~


	4. Chapter 4

**=Chapter 4=**

**What is she scared of?**

**June the 1st****. It was a fairly sunny day, the sakura trees blossomed their brightest, it seemed. Many girls chatted underneath the trees, mostly talking about their favourite hosts.**

**Inside the host club everyone was there. Mizu was cleaning the floor. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were taking advantage of this. They quickly moved towards Tamaki, surrounding him, ready to attack.**

"**So, Tamaki-" Hikaru started.**

"**-what do you think of Mizu?" Kaoru finished.**

"**She's…different. Not like the other girls of this school."**

"**Maybe it's because-" Hikaru continued.**

"**-she doesn't like you-"**

"**-and isn't afraid to say it."**

"**Y-You think so?"**

"**We know so." They said in unison. "Hey. Let's play a game. Who can find what Mizu is scared of?"**

"**W-What? I don't want to play that!"**

"**You have to. Or we'll make sure you walk in on her when she's changing." Their faces devil-like.**

"**Eep….ok then."**

"**Good, we'll give you the first go." They walked off to their guests, and began their act. Tamaki thought of something that she might be afraid of.**

"**Rin-San?"**

"**What is it now, Tamaki?!"**

"**I believe there it is spider over there, in the corner." Screams of girls could be heard not far way. 3 of them were Ishiko, Haya and Akahana. **

"**Tamaki!" Ishiko shouted. "I'm scared!" Fake tears running down her face. Mizu rolled her eyes and began to move towards the spider.**

"**Please, Dear please. Do not cry. You're magnificent face must not be covered with your precious tears." He smiled, making her grin even more. Ishiko wiped her tears away quickly.**

**Mizu had scooped up the spider in her hands, its long thin legs wriggling on her hand, wanting to get outside. Opening a window, Mizu gently pushed him onto a leaf of a bush and locked the window once more. Even though, secretly, she would of loved to of shoved it in Ishiko's face and chased her around the school with it. With that, she returned to cleaning the floor with her broom. Tamaki sighed in his frustration.**

**Next, it was the twins turn. Seeing as how she was not afraid of spiders and probably heights (seeing as she looked out the window, and the host club is on the second floor), Hikaru and Kaoru began their go.**

**As Mizu was making her way to the cupboard at the back of the room, the twins began to quietly follow her. As she began taking out of mop and putting back the broom, the pair pushed the door closed, and locked it.**

**Mizu turned round and tried to turn the handle. It wouldn't budge. She sighed, and began to take a few steps back. She ran and smashed though the door with her shoulder. There were a few gasps from the sudden crash, Mizu quickly dusted herself off and pulled the door back up, into the door frame.**

"**Sorry." She bowed, looking at everyone. "The door wouldn't open." Then, her eyes flashed towards Hikaru and Kaoru. "If you lock me in again, you will both die." The twins both got the message.**

**Now, what would they do? Mizu was not afraid of spiders, heights, small spaces or the dark. An hour went by of making Mizu hold knifes, telling scary stories about ghosts, clowns, zombies and vampires, anything to make Mizu scared. The only people that they scared, was their guests.**

**The day had finished for the host club, and like yesterday Mizu had quickly gone home. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were exhausted from the game that they had played. Sadly, no one won. It seemed like she wasn't ever going to be frightened of anything. But, Tamaki got another of his 'stupid' ideas.**

"**I know! We'll follow her home, and jump out in front of her to make her scared!"**

"**What do you mean 'we'?" The identical twins spoke.**

"**You're not coming?"**

"**Well, we would come with you, only to see you get punched again-"**

"**-But, we would end up being attacked ourselves-" Kaoru continued.**

"**-So…we'll pass." They said in unison.**

"**Alright….Kyoya?"**

"**What do you think I'm going to say?" Kyoya said unenthusiastically.**

"**Fine…Honey?"**

"**Sorry! But, Takeshi and I have a kendo meeting today." Honey unhappily spoke.**

"**Har-"**

"**No Tamaki, no." Haruhi replied. **

"**Alright then! I'll be scaring Mizu, then." Then, Tamaki silently shifted towards Hikaru and Kaoru and whispered, "I-If I don't call you at 4 o'clock. Find where Mizu live and come and pick up my half-beaten-to-death body."**

"**Whatever you say Boss!" They shrugged.**

**Soon, Tamaki had ran out the music room, and was sprinting after Mizu.**

* * *

**Hellooo! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!I will give you lollipops! **

**(_) ****ß Lollipop! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

=Chapter 5=

The truth

The sunny day that the host club had seen earlier, had disappeared through the clouds. Although the air was till very warm. Tamaki had been following Mizu for quite some time, almost half an hour. Luckily, he had not been caught yet, which was a miracle to him. He kept quite a distance from her, just in case she spotted him and then he could get a head start.

Her footsteps were light and gentle, nothing like her personality of coldness and hatred. Her ebony hair bounced softly, up and down, as she hurried through the streets. Her small black bag rebounded against her hip, with every step she took.

Tamaki's Father would probably be wondering where he was, and why he didn't come home from school. Finally, and out of surprise, Mizu turned into a driveway of a small house. She quickly slipped inside the plain white door. The copper-coloured bricks made up the petit looking house. The tiles on the roof were dotted with olive tinted moss. The windows were as white as the door, but only two were at the top of the house, while one was the right-hand side of the door. Tamaki stood there for a few moments, thinking about what to do. Should he walk away? Or should he knock on the door?

'_What to do! What to do! Should I go and knock on the door and fear a fate worse than death?!…Wait! What if she was all alone inside that house? What if inside it was so filthy that she could barely live in it?!!' _Tamaki's mind began to race with images of Mizu living in poverty.

With that, Tamaki rushed up the driveway, up to the front door and knocked. He swallowed hard, and straightened his school uniform. His nervousness began to quickly grow. His heart began to beat faster, faster and faster. Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts, hearing light footsteps from behind the door. This was it. No turning back, and no hiding. She had opened the door.

Mizu's light sapphire eyes stared blankly at Tamaki's. Tamaki stood there, also staring, his mind racing as to what to say.

"Umm…D-Did I scare you?" That was all Tamaki could think to say.

Mizu's expression was emotionless, her eyes still locked on Tamaki's. What she alive? Or was this a trick? Suddenly, a sharp intake of breath could be heard from Mizu, and then she breathed out. Swiftly, Mizu punched Tamaki's stomach, falling and smacking the concrete. Mizu quickly moved towards Tamaki, and pushed her foot into the side of his head.

"Quold wu pwease sop digging wur foot into myyy face?!" Tamaki just about said.

"What did I tell you never to do?" Her voice so chilling, it sent shivers down Tamaki's already half-broken spine.

"To…be a pervert. B-But I wasn't-"

"You have clearly following me for half an hour to my own home, then as I open the door you say 'D-Did I scare you?'". She said mimicking Tamaki's voice, and pushing her foot deeper into his skin.

"Pwease-"

"I did say if you ever did anything this stupid _(_'_Well…stupid is a understatement.')_ or idiotic, I would make sure you wouldn't come back off the floor-"

"MIZU!" A woman's voice could be heard not far away. Mizu turned her head quickly to the voice. A tall woman stood in the driveway, her chestnut eyes pierced into her own. Her short hair, a dark orange and slightly curly at the ends. She wore a thin, long, pale green coat and brown leather boats. In both hands, she had two grocery bags, which from she had been shopping at the local commoners store.

"Oneechan!" Mizu suddenly yelped, rapidly taking her foot off Tamaki's face. "Sorry…"

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to!" She turned her attention to the almost weeping blond boy on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Tamaki's looked upwards to the sweet voice, which was ringing in his ears. His face lightly blushing from being pinned down by a girl, smaller and younger than him, plus someone saw the whole thing.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Tamaki whispered, as he slowly began to sit up.

"Mizu-Chan, say sorry to him!" There was a long pause before Mizu finally spat out her words of apology.

"Sorry…Tamaki." Mizu muttered under her breath.

"Better…Right, Tamaki-kun! We should get you inside." Mizu immediately blocked the front door.

"No! Anything but letting him in!"

"Mizu-Chan! Don't be rude to your friend!"

"HE IS NOT MY FRIEND!" For some reason, Tamaki's heart strings slowly began to break. Bit by bit. His eyes adverted his gaze to the ground. Seeing the almost unbearable sadness in Tamaki's face, Mizu also realised that her heart slowly began to pull apart as well.

"Fine! Go in!" Mizu finally screamed, she ran inside and up the stairs.

Tamaki paused as he watched her run inside. He didn't know whether to feel miserable or irritated with her, he chose sadness out of the two. The woman walked through into door and into the house. She walked left, into the kitchen and placed her shopping bags in the wooden counter.

The house was a little larger than he expected. The long hallway stood in front of him, with red-carpeted stairs in the middle of them. On the left was the kitchen. There were arrays of metals, woods and the colour white. The right side of the hallway, was the living room. Milk-coloured sofas and chairs surrounded the small TV. Bookshelves were littered with photographs of Mizu and of the woman.

"Oh…I forgot to introduce myself. I am Naomi Rin, Mizu's older sister."

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, I'm…well, I was Mizu's acquaintance."

"She does get like that. She took years to get used to me."

"Why is that?"

"It is a pretty long story."

"If it makes me understand my friend more, I will stay until you finish!" Tamaki said, with a dramatic pose.

"Alright then. I'll tell you the story." Naomi giggled and began to tell Tamaki the story of Mizu.

~*~

"16 years ago, after my 8th birthday, my mother told me she was pregnant. I was thrilled to be a older sister, I imagined me and my little sister playing together and being best friends. My father was thrilled as well, he would always kiss my mother's bump, he smiled a lot more than he did before. Soon, 9 months had passed, the baby was coming. I remember being driven down to the hospital, and being told by one of the doctors to wait outside until I was allowed to come in. After many hours of waiting, the doctor said I could come and see my new sister. I ran over my mother's bed, my father standing beside her. And in my Mother's arms was a little red-faced baby."

"Even through Mizu was my sister, there was something different about her. I was a replica of my mother, she had the orange, short curly hair and the same chestnut eyes as me. My father had short brown hair and the same chocolate eyes as my Mother. So when Mizu was born, we all thought, she would look just like me, but sadly that wasn't the case. Mizu, as you can tell, has jet-black hair and shocking blue eyes, unlike my Mother and Father, and their relatives. Soon enough, my Father began to ask questions to my Mother if she had any relatives that had black hair and blue eyes. I could see that my Father was beginning to think that this wasn't his daughter, so I stepped in. I grabbed my little sister and held her close to me. I began to shout, 'It is your daughter Papa! It came out of Mama's tummy!' Since I was still young, I didn't understand the ways in which you make a child. Soon, after a few days, we were discharged from the hospital."

"One year went by of my Father trying to find if this really was his daughter and soon enough he got his answer. It was the evening of Mizu first birthday, Mizu had already been put to sleep, which was when my Father started questioning my Mother about Mizu. I was in the living room, when my Father started screaming at my Mother."

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS A MISTAKE?!'_

'_I didn't mean to ruin our lives!'_

'_SO, YOU THINK SLEEPING WITH SOME MAN IS GOING TO MAKE THINGS BETTER?!'_

'_You were never meant to know about this! I only wanted us to be a good family!'_

'_I CAN BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! YOU LIED ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER! WHO IS THIS MAN?!'_

'_I….I don't know.'_

'_You what?!'_

'_I can't remember who he is!'_

'_WHAT?! YOU ABSLOUTE BITCH! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANY MORE! I'M GONE!'_

'_Please don't-'_

'_SHUT UPPP!'_

"And with that, my Father vanished from my life completely. Never did I heard about him, from my Mother. The pain cut her deeply, too deep."

"A few more years went by, my Mother had grown very fond of me, but for my sister it was the complete opposite. My Mother never had talked to her, not once. She would ever even look at her, she would always totally blank her. At night, I would always hear her crying and screaming for her Mother. I always tried to comfort her, but she would always push me away. As soon as I had turned 18 and Mizu was 11, we woke up one day to find our Mother gone. I took it well enough, while Mizu bottled everything inside of her. This is probably why she gets so angry with people who try to get to know her. It took me years for her to love me, so it will take you decades for her to even try to like you. She is not a cold-hearted person that you think she is, she is just a little girl wanting to be held and loved by her Mother." Naomi finished.

Tamaki stared back at Naomi, not knowing what to say to her. Soon, he lowered his head. The male had a case of whiplash. Tears began to blind his vision, yet he tried so incredibly hard to hold them back.

'_How selfish am I? I used Mizu for my own excitement. I tried to push myself onto this fragile girl, without a second thought. How can I make it up to her?'_

"I'll go upstairs…and say goodbye to her. Thank you for letting me stay here." Tamaki whispered, still keeping his head low. He quickly moved out of the kitchen into the hallway, as soon as he was out of sight, he lit his tears fall gradually down his cheeks. He quickly walked up the stairs and into the corridor. There were only 3 doors in this hallway, he looked at each door, wondering what was behind each one of them. Thankfully, a sign on one of the doors helped. At the end of the corridor, there was a white door, which had of note on it, about A4 size. It read in my black letters, Mizu. And around the name was many skulls and crosses, plus purple and blue stars. Quickly wiping away his tears, he knocked on the door three times, and opened it himself.

His lavender eyes quickly scanned the room. The walls were a very dull grey, the floor was coated with dark purple carpet. On the left side of the room, there was a single bed, with white linen sheets. At the bottom of the bed was a small wardrobe. In the middle and at the back of the room was a window, which was decorated with hundreds of white paper cranes, all of them facing the window, as if waiting to be set free. Finally, on the right side, was a small wooden desk, where Mizu sat and was doing her homework. She had changed out of her school uniform and was now in her usual clothes. She wore a black hoodie, which had many random zips across it. She also had blue baggy jeans, and on her feet were black socks, plus she had let all of the fringe down, it covered most of her forehead.

"What is it Tamaki?" She finished writing her sentence and rapidly turned to Tamaki. Her eyes narrowed looking at Tamaki's expression and features. He was hunched over slightly, his skin had become a lot more paler, while around his eyes were a light crimson and you could see the tear tracks on his red cheeks.

"…Have you been crying?" She said monotony, and with a slight tilt of the head.

"Umm….a little." He whispered, scratching the back of his neck. Realisation hit Mizu.

"What did Naomi tell you?" She said, now standing from her chair.

"S-She told me….about you." He whispered again.

"Oh…" There was a long and awkward silence before Tamaki knew what to say.

"I know how you feel."

"Really?" Mizu replied sarcastically.

"I do! I haven't seen my Mother since I was 10." Mizu began to listen.

"I know how you feel about this, not knowing where your Mother is. But, not that she doesn't love you. My Mother still loves me."

"You're lucky…..Tamaki-Kun."

There it was again, that same feeling in his chest that he got from when he first saw Mizu in her maid outfit. He couldn't believe that she had actually called him, as a friend.

'_Tamaki-Kun…Tamaki-Kun…Tamaki-Kun.' _Her words kept echoing in his head. To know that she saw him as a friend, made him want to throw himself on her, he resisted. He smiled brightly at her, the colour began to run back into his cheeks. He never thought he would feel so happy, about something this small.

Mizu, however was too busy concentrating on kicking a rectangular box away from Tamaki's vision. Sadly, Tamaki snapped out of his thoughts and saw the box.

"What's that your hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, why won't you tell me?" He said, with a cheeky smile.

"Because it's not important."

"Well, if it isn't important, then why are you hiding it?"

Mizu thought, _'Damn it! God, to be outsmarted by him is…' _She stopped her sentence. He wasn't dumb or stupid, he was just very dramatic.

"Fine!" She turned around and started opening the box. Carefully, trying not to tear the cardboard, she told the object out. It was a very battered violin, many of the strings had been knotted back tighter and it was quite dusty.

Tamaki looked at the violin in surprise. Mizu didn't look like the kind of person, who would play something as soft and delicate as a violin.

"You play the violin?"

"I did play the violin. I also learned a little bit of piano. My sister taught me, before we had to sell it."

"I see…" Tamaki's heart rose from hearing Mizu could play the piano. But his heart sunk again from hearing that she had sold it. "I play the piano too. Maybe we could play together some time!"

"If you're lucky…" Tamaki silently smiled remembering what she said earlier.

"M-May I have a look at this violin of yours?" Mizu hesitated, but soon gave him the violin.

"How long have you had this violin?"

"Since, I could remember." Tamaki muttered something to himself about looking for the date it might have in carved on it. Looking on the back, the front and neck of the violin, anywhere that might have a date. Sadly, he could find anything, plus the dust was flying every which way around the room.

"Great! Now, you made my room all dusty!" Mizu complicated waving her hand to get rid of the dust.

"Sorry, Mizu-kun."

"It's fine…" Mizu sighed, beginning to realise what Tamaki just said.

Suddenly, a long and very loud beeping noise, ruined this special moment. Tamaki remembered. Hikaru and Kaoru! Tamaki rushed out of the room, and down the stairs. For some reason, Mizu followed him as well. Tamaki said his goodbyes to Mizu's sister and ran through the door. Outside, by the driveway, was a very expensive-looking black vehicle, and leaning on the car, was the two identical, orange-haired twins.

"You don't have to beep the horn that loud, I can hear you." Tamaki said.

"We know-" Kaoru started.

"-but we wanted to sure-"

"-that you were still alive." They said together. They leaned sideways, pass Tamaki, to get a glimpse of Mizu, who was stood on the doorstep. They saluted at her, and she nodded back. They returned their back to Tamaki. A huge smile ran across their faces, as they both realised something.

"Have you been crying?!"

"N-NO!"

"Yes, you have! We can see the tear marks!"

"…."

"HA HA HA HA! She made you cry!!"

"No she didn't! It was something else!"

"Whatever…Come on, you're Father will be wondering where you are."

With that, they pushed Tamaki inside the car, got in the car themselves, and raced of down the road. Mizu stood and watched until they were out of sight. Then, she went back inside and closed the door.

* * *

Hiya!!!

Please keep reviewing!

If you don't I might start to think that no one likes this story, and stop altogether! X(

So yeah…that's Mizu's story. It is pretty sad, how her Mother just got up and left her daughters! This is why Mizu is so distant towards others, because she thinks that they'll leave her, just like her Mother. So, her fear is to die alone, not ghosts and spiders! XP

Keeping reviewing!

ILoveYou.


	6. Chapter 6

=Chapter 6=

Cosplay

Things were unusually quiet today. The host club hadn't opened yet, so many of the hosts were doing here own thing. Everyone, but Tamaki, was in the room. Mizu had just come through the door, she was late. Many of the hosts stared at her in concern, Mizu wondered what they were staring at.

"What's wrong?" She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Umm…Tama-Chan told us about you." Honey said miserably, squeezing Usa-Chan tighter. Mori also nodded.

"Oh…He did what?!"

"I did not realise that you were in such a condition like that. I would have been much sympathetic to you." Kyoya interrupted.

"Yeah, we should of respected you-"

"-and not used you for our own fun." The Twins apologised.

Haruhi stood in disbelief in what Mizu had been through, but also that the twins had actually apologised to her.

"There is no need for all of you to apologise! Do not pity me! You're not the one's who made my Mother go away!" They all looked at the floor, and muttered "Sorry.."

"GRRR! Stop apologising!"

Suddenly, Tamaki poked his head from out of the curtains from behind them. He had been trying to fix his broken piano, and was failing miserably.

"Oh! You're here, Mizu-Kun!" Tamaki smiled.

"TAMAKI!" Mizu shrieked.

"W-What did I do?!" Mizu walked over to him, harshly grabbed his tie and jerked him towards her. Tamaki couldn't help but form a light blush on the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

"You shouldn't tell everyone about my personal life! If I want to tell them, then I will!"

"You're right. I'm sorry…I-I just wanted everyone to know, so if you need help, we could be there for you. I only wanted you to be safe, just like everyone else."

Mizu let Tamaki's silk tie slip from her dainty hand, as her arm fell back to her side. She couldn't believe what he just said. He wanted to protect her, to make her feel safe. She stared back at Tamaki, who was also staring back at her. His violet eyes glowed with concern.

"Mizu-Kun?…Mizu-Kun!"

"Thank you anyway, Tamaki-Kun."

"Huh?"

"I mean, now I don't have to everyone in the host club about my life, so you kinda saved me a job."

"Oh…you're welcome!"

"I mean as long as you didn't tell anyone besides the host club, then that's fine."

"Umm…""Who did you tell?"

"A-A few other customers."

Mizu stood in silence as tumbleweed began to move to the other side of the room. Soon, this gossip would spread like wild fire in this school, then Ishiko, Haya and Akahana would make life even more stressful at the host club. She stood in her thoughts thinking about what they might do to her, and how she could be prepared.

"Anyway…I have an announcement guys!" Tamaki said, his eyes sparkling while doing his famous dramatic poses.

"Please tell me we're having a day off." Haruhi replied.

"Even better, we're going to have a Cosplay day!" The whole room when silent, as everyone was drained of their colour.

"W-What kind of Cosplay?" Haruhi muttered.

"The best, cute animals that represent our characters!" He smiled, he seemed to be blocking out everyone facial expressions.

"Honey! You will be a bunny rabbit!" He pointed to Honey-Senpai.

"Mori will be a wild wolf!"

"Kyoya, a raven!"

"Those shady twins, foxes."

"And my daughter, Haruhi will be the cutest little mouse the host club has ever seen!" He put his arm around neck and squeezed her tightly.

"What will you be boss?" The twins questioned.

"I will a adorable little doggie!"

"I think adorable, Sir-"

"-is an overstatement-"

"-more like 'special'." Tamaki began to whimper.

"Hey! What am I going to be?"

"Oh, I forgot about you. You will be a skunk!"

It seemed the whole of the world had gone completely silent. All of the hosts, expect Tamaki, had moved away metres away from Mizu, who was just standing their, staring into the unknown.

"_What?…_" Her voice was incredibly low and quiet, which scared all the hosts to death. "DO YOU THINK SYMBOLIZE A SKUNK?!"

With that, she punched him harshly in the stomach, right arm, stomach, right arm, left arm…it seemed to go on forever for Tamaki. After Tamaki had stopped his dramatic crying and hiding behind Kyoya, he returned his gaze to Mizu again.

"Mizu-Kun?…Please wear the Cosplay! It's only for a hour!"

"But, you have forgotten, THAT IT WILL BE THE MOST EMBARRASSING HOUR OF MY LIFE!" She shouted back at him.

"Can we work out a deal?""…What kind?"

"We could do something you wanted to, but for the whole day!" Tamaki beamed.

"Fine…but on one condition."

"What?" She walked to him, staring straight at his waist. She didn't like it how he towered over her, so she had a idea. Lifting her lower arm to waist and pointing her index finger at him. She began slowly walking towards him, while Tamaki stood, staring at her. Suddenly, without warming, she jabbed him in the side on his torso. He yelped and somewhat jumped at the sudden poke, then he realised that Mizu had found his ticklish spot.

"Tamaki, I don't want to hurt you anymore, so if you ever annoy me again, I will poke you in your weak spot." Tamaki stood in amazement, in how she could find something so secret as him being ticklish.

"Also, for my luxury day out, I would like to go to the beach sometime."

Tamaki blushed once again and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright…"

"I'm sorry to break up the moment, but we have 10 minutes before our guests arrive." Kyoya stated.

"Alright. Everyone, get changed into your costumes!" Tamaki said, suddenly grabbing out of no where a truck full of everyone's cosplays. He gave them out to each of the hosts, and they went off and got changed.

~*~

The twins were the first to finish dressing. Both of them wore dark red jackets, tied with a crimson ribbon. Very dark burgundy boots were below, and red fading into black pumped-up trousers. Their outfits were completed with orange fox ears and a huge, soft fox tail.

Honey was second out of the changing room. He wore, what looked like, his kendo uniform and bunny slippers. He had long snow white bunny ears and a fluffy tail. Honey tightly squeezed his Usa-Chan, looking at the twins and their outfits.

"Wow! Your ears are so cool! Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan!"

"Thank you, Honey-Senpai." The twins replied.

Mori was third to be finished getting changed into his cosplay. He was dressed in a black-revealing jacket, which was decorated with silver zips, as was his black trousers. He also wore warrior-looking black boots, as well as his ebony wolf ears and tail.

"Takeshi! You have ears too!"

"Yeah…" Mori muttered.

A shuffling of curtains would be heard next to Mori-Senpai. The tall, blond male had finished dressing into his puppy cosplay. On his head were brown, floppy dog ears with a small tail. Tamaki also wore a very tight-appearing shirt, which faded into a dark brown. With his dark brown trousers, he, as well, had dog paws for his hands and both his feet.

"Ha ha! What do you think guys?""Everyone has ears! Yours are really amazing Tama-Chan!"

"I thought so too, Honey-Senpai!" Said Tamaki, going starry-eyed once again.

"I think you look utterly ridiculous." Muttered a cold voice behind him, it was Kyoya.

Kyoya was wearing similar trousers like Mori's, also he wore a black vest and cloak. Because he was ' a raven' in Tamaki's eyes, he had long black wings, dotted with white strips on the tips. And to Honey unhappiness, he didn't have any ears.

"Don't be so mean, Mother!"

"Be quiet."

Another shuffling of curtains were heard, this time, it was Haruhi. Sadly, unlike the others, she didn't think her outfit was as…charming. She was wearing a huge grey mouse suit, which was very hard to walk in. The tail dragged behind her, and the long whickers blocked some of her vision.

"Of all the outfits you could of picked, you chose this one." Haruhi sighed."HARUHI! You look so cuteee!" Tamaki run up to Haruhi and hugged her, as did the twins and Honey-Senpai.

"Get off!" She finally broke free.

The last shuffling of curtains came again. There was Mizu. Her outfit consisted of a detailed, grey vest, tied together with a long black, which floated all the way to her ankles. A white, ruffled skirt at her hips, and two separate, white sleeves on her arms. On her ankles were grey leg warmers, with white boots. On her head were small, black ears, and attached her hips was a black and white skunk tail, which almost came to the top of her head. To finish off the cosplay, she wore a choker, a bow finished the look, which had a red hearted jewel inside.

"Wow! Mizu-Kun, it looks really amazing on you!" Haruhi said, still fighting off the hosts.

"Really…?" She said flatly, lifting one eyebrow.

"MIMI-CHAN HAS REALLY CUTE EARS!"

"Yeah…" Mori said, once again.

"Honey-Senpai! Please, don't call me Mimi-Chan!""Sorry Mizu-Chan! It just suits you!"

'_I beg to differ…'_ Mizu thought.

"We better get ready for our guests." Kyoya added.

"I don't know why I have to get dress up and look stupid! I'm not even a host!"

"We know-"

"-but you are part of the host club. Slaveee!" Hikaru finished.

Everyone got onto their opening positions. Tamaki sat on his velvet, crimson chair, the twins and Mori behind him. Kyoya and Haruhi to the right of him. Honey-Senpai was on his far left, but Mizu was no where to be seen.

"Mizu-Kun? Where are you?" Tamaki chirped.

"What is it NOW, Tamaki?!" Mizu was in the cupboard, her right hand held a wooden broom.

"Aren't you going to be in the opening?"

"No, I rather not embarrass myself. I rather get on with my work."

"Please, Mizu-Kun! Just this once!" He was like a child, begging to his Mother for the one more cookie left in the cookie jar.

"Fine!" She dropped her broom and stomped over to the left side of Tamaki's chair.

Soon the door had been opened, the rose petals automatically flew into the crack in the door. As soon as the host club could see their guests faces, all of them, at the same time said,

"Welcome!" Well…that is everyone, expect Mizu, who had her arms crossed against her chest.

A massive piercing scream could be heard from all across the school, it seemed. The fangirls charged in the room, as they went off with their hosts. All this happened in less than 3 seconds, and left Mizu slightly scared. Never had her eardrums burst like that before. Unconsciously, she went back to her work.

Ishiko, Haya and Akahana had entered after the ear-piercing fangirls. All of the girls had their eyes searching for Mizu Rin, their eyes finally found her. They sat down in their sitting area with (Guess who?) Tamaki.

"Wow Tamaki! Your cosplay looks so cute!" Haya said, loudly enough for Mizu to hear.

"Thank you Miss Haya!" He said giving her a innocent smile.

"I think I love your puppy ears the most!" Ishiko smirked, stroking them and Tamaki's hair.

"Ha ha! Really, my dear?"

"Really." She said a little too loudly.

"Why don't I get you precious ladies something to drink?" Tamaki insisted, standing up.

"Oh, you don't have to. You can get your slave to do it for you!" Smiled Akahana.

"Alright." Tamaki sat down, half agreeing. "Mizu-Kun?"

Mizu sighed, dropped her broom once again and walked over to Tamaki.

"What's up?"

"May you get these lovely ladies some commoners coffee?" Mizu stared at them for a while before walking off. The girls giggled silently at Mizu's 'horrible' outfit.

"Whatever you say." Soon enough, she had brought back them all commoners coffee in very rare china tea cups. She began to place each cup on the table, first for the guests, then for Tamaki. She was just walking away when she heard gasping and the smashing of china.

"Tamaki! I'm so sorry!" Ishiko shrieked. She had 'accidentally' dropped her coffee on Tamaki.

"It's alright, Miss Ishiko. I'll be back in a minute." He got up and headed to the bathroom, unaware of their plan.

"Mizu! Come clean this mess up." Ishiko shouted, sadly Mizu obeyed.

"What is it?" Mizu knew that this was part of their plan.

"We have had enough!" Haya screamed.

"What?"

"We hate it how you go around doing whatever you want, with your handsome Tamaki!" Akahana explained.

"While you are hated by everyone, including Tamaki and even your own Mother!" Ishiko said.

"So?" Mizu questioned.

"SO! Your own Mother hating you, so much that she would not look at you!" At this point, everyone in the room had gone completely silent.

"I would feel sorry for you, but you ARE a total bitch to everyone!" Haya interrupted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone from the host club wanted to have away with you!"

Mizu, listening to all of this, couldn't help but boil in her anger. Her fists became tighter and tighter, so much her knuckles were a pale white. Everyone could see that the anger veins on her head were throbbing wildly. Soon enough, she had let her anger go. Rapidly her fist fired at Ishiko face, only to stop less than a few centimetres away. Ishiko eyes were screwed with fear, you could see in her and her followers faces, they were petrified. Mizu lowed her fists back to her side, and at the same time, Tamaki came back from the bathroom.

"Coward." Mizu muttered to Ishiko. "If you're gonna start a fight with me, at least TRY and defend yourselves! DON'T GO AND ACT LIKE YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESSES, YOU'LL END LOOKING WEAK YOURSELF! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Mizu quickly walked out of the host club, and slammed the door on the way out. She moved quickly, not caring if students were looking strangely at her, she kept walking, until she was outside.

Tamaki watched Mizu until she was out of sight. Then, he turned his gaze to the three girls sitting on the sofa, all of them crying, tears falling down their cheeks. Never had they seen such anger in someone's eyes before, they soon realised they went over the line…..WAY over the line.

While Kyoya began disguising some matters with the three, Tamaki was off searching for Mizu. He began looking all around the school, asking many young ladies if they had seen her. Soon, he found himself outside, sniffing around like a puppy, looking for the ebony-haired female.

He found her behind the school, she was muttering to herself, while punching the living hell out of this poor sakura tree.

"Damn it." Straight left.

"Damn it." Straight right.

"Damn it!" Straight left.

"DAMN IT!" Straight right again. You could began to see the blood markings on the tree and her hands.

By now, Tamaki had slowly come up behind her. Tentative hands came into contact with her petite shoulders, Tamaki took a deep breath in and whispered,

"Mizu-Kun, please stop!" She continued punching the tree.

"Mizu-Kun! Stop!" She still kept attacking the tree, when finally Tamaki had the guts to grab her wrists.

"Mizu-Kun! Your bleeding!" He said turning her towards him and looking at her knuckles.

"I did it again!" Mizu interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I made someone cry. I don't…know anymore." Tamaki realised that the last sentence didn't make much sense. Maybe, because she was so shocked by her own actions and her pain, that nothing made sense. Tamaki realised that she was quite out of character as well.

"We should get you to the nurse's office-"

"No!"

"It's ok! Kyoya banned those girls from the host club."

"…Fine, then." Mizu give in.

Both of them walked quietly, through the school grounds, in their peaceful silence, as they headed to the nurse's office.

* * *

Yeah…Sorry for the wait!

Xmas and new year were very packed!

Also, if you love Death Note (Another anime), please check my other story.

It called 7 days!

PLEASE REVIEWWW!


End file.
